


A Touch In The Night

by TheBlackWook



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Childhood, Erik's Lair, F/M, First Hug, Fluff, Memories, Music, Organ, compassion - Freeform, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine is with Erik in his lair and he's playing music until Christine begins to cry. An unexpected touch surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally posted on tumblr. I hope you'll like !

He was playing on his organ while she was sitting beside him, some centimeters away to keep some distance, afraid as he was to be near her in case he would break her just by touching her. Except from the notes escaping the instrument, his lair was filled with silent.   
He wasn’t really paying attention to her or anything else, engulfed as he was in his piece. When he finally stopped, he heard her sniffles and he turned to her, annoyed, to see she was crying :

_“What ?”_ He said quite irritated. He had to compose a lot more, and her sniffles were keeping him from concentrating.

_“S-sorry.”_ She quickly dried her eyes, noticing his angered features even through the mask. _“I… It just reminded me of my childhood in Sweden, with my father… And my mother.”_ She took a deep breath to avoid crying again. _“This was just so beautiful and you played so well. It was as if I was there, as if I could see them and hear them.”_ She finally looked at him with eyes still glistening from her recent crying.

Erik stayed speechless. It was the first time someone had said something he had done was beautiful, that he was good at something. He knew it for himself, he wasn’t a fool doubting himself, but no one had ever said such things to him, the feeling was new. He felt something in his heart and stomach, like a knot. She was still looking at him and he tentatively reached to her hand, fingers shaking. She took his calloused and larger hand and before he knew it she threw herself at him, hugging him, resting her head on his shoulder. He was petrified for a very long moment before he relaxed to her touch. She pulled back quickly after though and the moment was gone, though he would remember the feeling forever and hang on it like a treasure in his darkest times.


End file.
